The Invasion
"ROBLOX, being the large game that it is, has attracted millions on millions of players. Some of them have beliefs in Satanism. It is my belief that they should be removed." - iDream4Cake It was October 23rd, 2009, I had recently created a ROBLOX account after being referred to the site by a friend. After installing the launcher and accepting a friend re om the previously mentioned friend, I had joined a server on Stickmasterluke's "Natural Disaster Survival." I had played until 9:45 PM. Just as I was ready to shut down my computer, I noticed I had received a message. I clicked on the message icon and this is what it said: "We are planning an invasion, and we need you. Reply back immediately, or '' suffer the consequences."'' The message was from a user by the name of CrEEp (https://www.roblox.com/users/204776/profile). He had a noob-like avatar, and his friends list was empty. Me (being the stubborn son of a bitch that I was), I had passed it off as nothing. I had re-opened the site and went back into a game, this time my friend had joined in. A user had joined the game that had the friend symbol next to his name. But I wasn't friends with him, to help it make sense, my friend that I went to school with was the only person in my friends list. All that he had said was: "You have denied our leader. You shall now suffer the consequences." I had thought it was creepy, but still thought of it as nothing. I once again logged off, slept, went to school, and had once again, logged back on. I wanted to play "Heli-Wars: Desert" by the user "DrewsomeB." When joining the game, it had redirected me to a game that was only 10x10 studs in diameter. Standing directly in front of me was a statue, with the name above it that said: "You will pay!" When I attempted to disconnect from the server, my PC crashed. When I had booted it up (after talking to my father), I tried to log back into ROBLOX. But, the entire site had been covered in an extremely realistic blood effect. Every place where there was text, was replaced with the words "YOU WILL PAY." I looked around the site, loading pages to attempt to find my way around the site. I had tried joining a few different games, but they all took me to the same little 10x10 stud server, but each scene became more and more gruesome the more I attempted to join a server. The audio in each game was replaced with a blood-curdling screech that made my ears feel like they were going to pop. At that point, I felt that I had been through too much. I couldn't take it anymore. I exited the final game, and I logged out. Eight years later, I had made a new account on ROBLOX. It was only up until recently that I was reminded of what happened. Believe what you will, but this did happen (not really). It scars me to this very day (not at all). The terrible screeching will always be embedded in my mind (we can go with that).